Believe
by Midnight x Poker
Summary: -SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 46- He lets her run, then chases. He never catches. That changes tonight though. Tonight, the games end. Tonight, he's not playing. ...ZeroXYuuki...


_'...' - _Zero or Yuuki's thoughts

_**'...' **_- Zero or Yuuki's inner voice ((For Zero, probably Ichiru. For Yuuki, her vampire side))

_**"..." - **_Dialogue from the manga chapter

* * *

_**"...I will keep running from you, Zero. So that you will have a reason to live... by still having enemies to go after..."**_

Zero still heard that sentence, resounding in his mind, all these years later. She was true to her word. Well, of course she was. That was Yuuki. _His_ Yuuki who said that. He'd given her a head start. An entire week he closed himself off to her. Didn't try to locate her scent, decipher her voice from the midsts. It angered him how hard it was to do that but he managed. Then, he gave chase. A pattern formed:

He'd discover her location and make his way there, ensuring that certain people saw him on the way. People that would get word back to her.

Yuuki would, one way or another, become aware of Zero closing in on her and begin to run.

Zero would gain.

Yuuki would let him.

Just as he was about to catch her, kill her, she'd slip through his fingertips. He'd begun to realise that this vampire Yuuki, unlike his Yuuki, was as hard to catch as smoke. Like ripples in the water. The harder you tried to bring her closer, the more she pulled away. Yuuki had become the essence of unattainable. Zero would never admit it aloud but, in the deepest crevices of his mind, a small voice would murmur how much he liked that.

Zero loved this pattern. He enjoyed the chase, knowing full well that she wouldn't be harmed. Hell, if he was lucky and Yuuki was feeling in a generous mood, sometimes she'd even let him catch a glimpse of her before she disappeared. The last time he'd seen her, three months and two days ago (Though, he didn't keep count, of course), she'd had her hair cut short again. For a brief moment, Zero had froze and just stared. Then he'd become angry. How dare this vampire, who was already wearing her face, try to look even more like Yuuki. He'd attacked with raw abandon, forgetting their game of chase, blinded by fury. The look of horrified surprise on Yuuki's face was burned in his mind. Haunting him. That just _pissed_ him off even more! How dare she make him feel guilty!

It was then that he realised, with a hollow emptiness, that the game had to end. It just couldn't go on like this. It... It was killing him. At first, he _had_ enjoyed it, longed for the small times Yuuki was ever-so-slightly within his grasp once again. Now though... It was becoming empty. Just like him. She was never caught. He never really tried to _catch_ her. Just to see. Just to hear. Just to_smell._ She always went back to that damn Kaname. It was a wonder he allowed her to even have a part in this intricate tango. Probably because he thought (_knew)_ she wouldn't be harmed.

This was all about to change though. Zero couldn't take it anymore. So he wouldn't.

It would end, by his hand.

Tonight.

* * *

Yuuki glanced around the large clearing, hugging her knees tighter to her chest. The warning had come. Takuma Ichijo had come to Yuuki's newest chamber, not a shared one with Kaname like everyone had anticipated, and told her Zero was on her trial once again. If it had been anyone but Takuma coming to tell her, she may have repressed the beaming smile that broke out across her face at that time. However, it was Takuma, and he shared in the smile. That was what Yuuki liked so much about the tawny-eyed vampire; he understood. Everything. She didn't have to pretend. Didn't have to work her hardest to put up the Pureblood demeanor. He treated her just like he did when she was human. They were friends, not master and subordinate.

So, Takuma had told her and gave her a direction in which to go. After a quick goodbye with Kaname, who was not pleased at all, she'd left and made her way to the clearing in which she sat now.

Sniffing at the air, it was still free of any trace of Zero Kiryuu. The wind was strong today, whipping her shoulder-length chesnut hair around her face. It had been a spur of the moment decision to crop her hair. She'd been in one of her depressions, when the bloodlust was strong and her duties as a Pureblood were piling up. She'd turn from Kaname's offers of blood, lock herself in her room (Always a new one, seeing as houses had to be changed frequently due to Zero), then feel guilty for being cold with Kaname. It wasn't that she _meant_ to be like that. Of course she loved him. Just... No! She couldn't think things like that! It wasn't right!

_**'Just not that way? Just like a brother?'**_

_'Wrong! I love Onii-sama as I've always loved him!'_

_**'Yet, here you are, waiting for Zero, knowing how much it bothers Onii-sama'**_

_'Kaname-sen... Onii-sama said it was fine if it was what I had to do...'_

_**'Onii-sama is a very skilled liar'**_

_'He wouldn't lie to me. He promised'_

_**'You really aren't getting the whole 'lying' thing, are you?'**_

Yuuki shook her head rapidly, dispelling the snide voice snarling in the back of her mind. It was wrong. Yuuki did love Kaname, she was sure of it.

_**"Go Yuuki. Go be with the man who can spend eternity with you"**_

Again, Zero's words hit her, bringing with it a wince. Why... She didn't understand. Why was the concept of spending... _eternity_ with Kaname such a heart-wrenching thing?

She... She was _positive_ she loved Kaname! ...Didn't she?

It was a thing Yuuki had pondered so often over the past three years. It wasn't as though she had a point of reference... Or did she? Whenever she wondered about her love for Kaname, Zero always popped into her mind as comparison.

She wondered if her stomach was meant to twist so uncomfortably when Kaname kissed her, or if the rush of exhilaration when Zero pulled her towards her and pressed his lips to hers was more right. A guilty voice in the back of her mind thought that it _felt_ more right.

She wondered if the feel of Kaname taking in her blood was _meant _to make her feel filthy, or if the burst of adrenelin and feeling of safety she felt when Zero fed from her was more right.

She wondered what was wrong with her when Kaname hugged her and why she wanted to shove him away when, with Zero, alls she'd wanted to do was grip him tighter, bury her head in his shoulder.

She wondered why it seemed she loved Zero more than Kaname.

* * *

Zero gritted his teeth against the sucking feeling of the bloody rose drinking from him, clenching the handle tighter to restrain the urge to throw the gun as far from himself as he could. It was grotesque. His gun, _his gun!,_ feeding from him like this. Under Kaname Kuran's order!

Still, it was the only weapon he had that could kill her.

_**'The gun can only shoot if the weilder is willing'**_

_'I _am _willing. She dies tonight'_

_**'Deja-vu. I believe you've said that before'**_

_'...Shut it'_

Zero doubled his pace, sprinting through the trees. He still couldn't smell her.

_**'Maybe you spooked her last time and now she won't come'**_

_'She will come. She always comes'_

_**'But it's different now, isn't it? Now you're actually **_**trying** _**to kill her'**_

_'She doesn't know that. She'll come'_

Although Zero thought this, he was still surprised when her scent hit him, freezing him in his steps. His eyelids slipped shut as he sniffed at the air, chest constricting.

_'She... She actually came...'_

_**'Guess you were right. Is she stupid? It's mean to kill stupid people, you know'**_

Zero ignored that, too absorbed in his own, solitary thoughts.

_'Does she really trust me so much?'_

_**'Yes. She does, and you knew that. Now you're taking advantage of that to steal her of her life'**_

Zero had no reply, mental or verbal, for that. He was surprised. He hadn't realised but a part of him, deep down, had been hoping that she wouldn't come. That she would somehow know that his intentions had changed and that she'd stay away, stay alive. No... She wouldn't. She trusted him so much that, even when he was trying to kill her, she wouldn't turn away.

His face crumpled, head hanging.

_'Why does she have to be so much like Yuuki?'_

_**'Because she is Yuuki. Idiot'**_

_'No... My Yuuki merged with the vampire. She's all vampire now'_

_**'No. A vampire can't ignore their survival instinct. If she was all vampire now, then she wouldn't be here'**_

_'That...'_

_**'You're such a **_**fabulous** _**hunter. You know **_**so** _**much'**_

Zero fell into petulant silence, unmoving, staring ahead sightlessly.

* * *

Yuuki's head snapped up from where it'd been resting upon her hands. She sniffed at the air tentatively, wondering how she hadn't noticed Zero approaching until he was so close. She pursed her lips to stop the creeping grin and jumped to her feet.

It was quiet for some time, Yuuki waiting and Zero unmoving. A frown fell upon her features.

_'Why isn't he moving?'_

Zero took a deep breath, gripping the traitorous gun tighter in his sweating palm, and took a small step forward. Then another. And another.

Yuuki tensed when Zero appeared through the trees, head hung, silver bangs obscuring his face. This was the first glance she was getting of him in so long, and she was going to milk it for all it was worth.

He'd hardly changed since their high school years. Apart from the ever so slightly longer hair and firmer jaw, he was exactly the same. The same long, tapered fingers clutching the bloody rose as though it was his only connection to life. The same broad chest she'd been held against what seemed like so long ago now.

She drank in the sight of Zero, eyes tracing every feature she could see. She found herself wanting nothing more than to push his hair back so she could see those lavander eyes, but restrained that urge. She knew she'd probably lose a hand if she did.

_**'This is the part were you're supposed to run'**_

Her eyes widened on the realisation. Yes, she _was_ supposed to be running. In fact, she should have ran as soon as she smelt him. Why didn't she? Why was she just standing here, staring?

* * *

_'Run, damn it. I'll kill you if you don't!'_

_**'Wow. She is stupid. Either that or she trusts you more than we thought'**_

Zero squeezed his eyes shut tighter, teeth clenching to the point that his gum split and blood filled his mouth. He listened, harder than he usually would. Sure, he could have just looked up but then he may have lost his nerve. If he met those burgundy eyes, saw the warm familiarity, it'd just end up like three years ago. He'd let her run, back to Kaname, back to her world. Hell, he'd probably even try and kiss her again.

_**'Not like she resisted you any...'**_

_'Shut it!'_

"Zero?" He tensed even further when he heard her soft voice float across the small distance between them. He still didn't look up. Couldn't. He wished he could close his ears too.

"...Zero?" she tried again, uncertainty lacing her tone.

She... She didn't _sound _like a vampire. There was no rough lust in her voice. Especially not for his blood, which was starting to escape his tightly pursed lips. Just innocent worry. Just Yuuki.

He tried to summon up some anger at that thought, he knew he used to get angry at such things, but... there was none. He _couldn't_ be angry at her. But... Why? He'd spent all this time angry... Why not now, when it mattered?

_**'Because you don't want to kill her. Just face it. Stop fighting. You love her, even now. She's not running. That means something too'**_

_'It means nothing. She's just... I don't know what she's doing! But she's doing something! Those vampires always a-'_

_**'Oh god, even I'm getting tired of this! And I'm in your bloody head! Just face it. You love Yuuki, who is standing **_**right there**_**, not moving. Now, for once in your damn life, do something that would actually make you happy! Geez...'**_

_'...'_

* * *

Yuuki frowned, almost about to take a step forward but stopping. The smell of Zero's blood spiralled around her, maddeningly tempting.

_'He's hurt?'_

_**'Careful. Could be a trap'**_

It wasn't surprising when Yuuki completely disregarded that voice, like she always did.

She was in front of him in an instant, hand reaching out to grasp his chin before Zero even realised she'd moved.

Maybe it was the surprise.

Maybe he meant to do it.

However, it was hard to believe he had done it on purpose judging by the look on his face when the gun rang out, loud and tangible.

* * *

The gun dropped from his hand as he caught her in his arms, pulling her against his chest, dropping to his knees. His fangs unsheathed for the first time in three years, lavander morphing into crimson. His brows pulled into a tight V above his glowing eyes. If possible, his skin had become even paler.

"Y-Yuuki?"

If he was pale, she was positively transparent. Blood, unbearably bright, spread over her chest, thick and fast. He hadn't even been aiming, yet the bullet had hit her heart. She was trembling against him, curling up into a ball in his arms. Blood had even splattered onto her face, mingling with the tears.  
He was scared to look at her face, not prepared for the certain hate he'd see there. Yet, Yuuki's hand once again found his chin, forcing his eyes to meet hers. Even in this state, she was still strong enough to make him look at her against his will.

He definitely wasn't prepared to see her _smiling_. A full on, beaming smile. She was even going to the trouble of hiding her fangs, knowing it would bother him to see them.

"I hope I wasn't your only enemy, Zero," she murmured, voice still as soft and warm as ever. That, paired with the smile he'd longed to see for so long, was probably what sent him over the edge.

For the first time in a long time, Zero cried.

And Yuuki, ignoring the growing coldness, struggled into a sitting position and cradled his head on her shoulder, whispering comforts to him.

Then, she cried too. Not because of the bullet she could actually _feel_ in her heart, nor the fact that it was Zero, _Zero,_ who put it there, but because _he_ was crying. This was the first time in so long she got to see him and now he was crying.

"I-I'm sorry!" he croaked into her ear, clutching at her back, pulling her as close as he could.

"It's 'kay," she cooed, threading a hand through his hair. They stayed in that position, Zero sobbing without restraint and Yuuki stroking his hair, for a few minutes. Neither seemed likely to move until Yuuki's hand tightened in his hair, grabbing a fistful, and pulled his head away from her shoulder.

Zero blinked, allowing himself to be pulled away. He half expected to feel a pair of fangs in his throat, or a hand slapping his face (not that Yuuki would normally slap him, but he had just shot her). He most certainly didn't expect to feel a pair of blood-soaked lips claim his own hungrily.

It wasn't a perfect, fireworks-behind-the-eyelids sort of kiss. It was rough and awkward. At one point, Yuuki's teeth clashed against Zero, eliciting a wince from both. However, it was _their_ kiss.

The kiss was broken, however, when a cracking sound reached both their ears. They parted, Zero looking desolate, Yuuki confused.

A spiderweb fracture was splitting up her neck towards her face. A small whimper excaped Zero's lips, his shaking hand rising to trace the fracture.

"Yeah... That was definitely right..." Yuuki muttered, a content smile curling on her lips. This statement confused Zero, not aware of Yuuki's epiphany earlier, so he ignored it, hugging her closer to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuki," he sniffed, trying to stem the fresh flow of tears pooling in his eyes. Yuuki skimmed a finger under his eyes, wiping away the tears he couldn't stop.

"It's 'kay... Love you..." Her eyelids were fluttering shut, but she managed to keep them open, meeting his eyes intensely as she finally voiced the confession.

Zero's eyes widened, his hands gripping her tighter. Sure, he'd _hoped_, oh god he'd hoped, that he'd hear her say that one day, but it was a hope he always smothered. She had Kuran. She couldn't love him. Yet... There was no lie in her eyes, no speeding of her heartbeat, no quavering of her voice. She was telling the truth. Honest and simple. Yuuki... Yuuki loved Zero...

The cracking noise grew louder, the fractures joining across her face.

"No! No! Yuuki!" Zero exclaimed, panicking. Yuuki just gave a pained smile, hand lingering on his cheek, eyelids dropping.

_**'Running out of time, Zero. Now or never'**_

Zero was beginning to hyperventilate, shaking his head frantically.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Yuuki..."

_**'Stop apologizing. It's not what she wants to hear. Just **_**say it!'**

"I... I love you too..." Zero finally said, voice evening out as the words crossed his lips. He watched her face for some sort of recognition that she heard him but her face was blank, eyes shut. He strained his ears, searching for her heartbeat, however weak, but heard nothing.

"...Yuuki?"

Nothing.

Then, she was gone. Zero was left with nothing but a pile of shining ashes, spiralling quickly from his grasp with the strong wind.

* * *

The belief was all he had.

_'She heard me. I know she did'_

_**'Yeah. Me too'**_

For once, Zero wasn't arguing with himself


End file.
